


The Veins of the Vanes

by KingOfArcadia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good Petunia Dursley, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfArcadia/pseuds/KingOfArcadia
Summary: The Evans were descendants of the dark family Vanes that vanished from the wizarding world. Their stories were told to the children of their bloodline to the day that one of their children have magic.Harri Vanes is thrown into a world of curiosity when he joins Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a thing because I had this idea this morning and my friend is like obsessed with Norse Mythology, she lent a book called "L'Évangile de Loki" which is damn hilarious. I'm unsure if there's an English version but you should totally read it. Because it's hilarious. There will be a few original characters called out but they don't last long or anything. The only OCs that will have an impact is, Eldir the Vanes House Elf, the portrait of Máni Vanes, Alphard Black II (Sirius' son and named after Sirius' uncle.), Conan L. Lupin (Remus' son) and Charles Potter (James and Lily's son, and Harry's former twin.)
> 
> I haven't continued my last story, mostly because it'll be changed completely because it's quite stupid and wasn't as planned.
> 
> Harry name will be written as Harri for the old Norse meaning of Lord/Master and Evans is rearranged as Vanes. I stayed as close as possible with Harry's name so there aren't many changes except for one letter. Be glad that I didn't decide to name him Harold. Anyways, be prepared for Norse Mythology references coming from the Vanes family! Have a good read, :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REWRITTEN. Updated on 12-23-2017

The Vanes were once a powerful wizarding family, they focused on old magic which is now considered as dark magic. Little are remembered of them besides for legends. The last Vanes that existed was Lothurr Vanes who vanished decades ago.

In reality, Lothurr Vanes escaped into the muggle world and became Arthur Evans, he gave up on his magical nature for his own survival. He feared that he would be killed by others and he was paranoid. He ran from the wizarding world and met a woman who became his wife. Unfortunately, his children and descendants weren’t gifted with magic. He turned towards telling the tales and secrets of their family. His children would tell theirs the same. Books and objects were passed down towards future generations. Verbally transferring and written down in a journal, Arthur Evans hoped that one day when their family would be bigger that one of his descendants would have the gift of magic.

It wasn’t long until Michelangelo Evans and his wife Daphne had a magical child, their youngest child. This story may imply that she’s the heroine in our story or even have a bigger role, she doesn’t.

Michelangelo decided to tell his children about their family magic and traditions when they reached sixteen. He felt like it would be safer. His eldest daughter, Petunia, had blond hair that scattered down her thin shoulders and her slim figure barely hung her dresses properly. She wasn’t the prettiest, but she could hold a long grudge. Petunia was simply amazed when she learned about her family past and indulged herself in the books. She was older by five years than her sister, she was happy to know that she could still learn even if she couldn’t do magic.

Petunia knew she was Vanes and she was prepared to gift her sister with the knowledge when Lily finally turned sixteen. She knew the blood that flowed in their veins were probably thinned out, but she knew there was hope for her sister or so she thought.

As they grew closer to the day, the days grew to be more deary. Petunia couldn’t help, but feel her intuition telling that something terrible would happen. She held onto the first journal of Arthur Evans with her dear short life. Something kept bugging her and annoyed her, she worried about the family outcome. Whenever Lily came back in the summer and winter, she told them stories about a great wizard, she described how dominant and good the Light magic was and it was amazing how they got rid of the bad and Dark magic. Petunia and Michelangelo stood with cold blood, they knew they couldn’t tell her about their family, the true stories, and traditions. Michelangelo held so much hope for Lily at first to be disappointed in the end. He read the journals, books, and rituals. He knew he couldn’t tell his wonderful daughter who broke the surface that stopped their magic. Petunia held her mouth shut and made a deal with her parents. Either her or they would tell to Lily’s future child and hoped for the best.

They knew Lily held her own secrets as she got older. She finally got married to a rude boy named James Potter, Michelangelo and Petunia disliked the boy the moment he came, they hoped that she would marry her childhood friend Severus Snape, a boy who practically oozed of Dark magic that surrounded him, at least they knew they would have had a chance to tell him and the future child. They found letters that held words of a secret organization, they knew it would be a bad idea to tell Lily. They couldn’t destroy what was left of their family.

The words and the tales of a great man that was held in a tiny old worn out journal was precious to Petunia. Lothurr Vanes, a brilliant man who went to Hogwarts and he was in the house of Ravenclaw, was a dreamer. He told stories and he wrote down his dreams, they were old charts and drawing designs for rituals and spells. He was a creator that wanted to unveil his ideas to the world of magic but disappeared before he could, he deeply regretted not sharing his ideas. Petunia would hold on his dreams and she wants to make them a reality. She would do it and nothing would stop it.

Her time as she grew up, she met a man who she fell in love with named Vernon Dursley, something in her told her that wasn’t fir for the life of marriage. She pushed him away and gave him the last bit of her love as he left. She was bitter and upset, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She grew old and her parents died after her sister’s marriage. She was sad. Her sister left to her own world to never come back and she never bothered sending letters to Petunia.

She worked and came back to an empty house that she finally bought. She left a small room filled with shelves of objects and books that once belonged to Lothurr Vanes. She was a Vanes. Something told her to wait and she waited.

It was two years after Lily and James’ marriage.

As the clock struck midnight to signal the new day and the beginning of November. She heard a cry. Her heartbeat raced as she ran down the stairs and opened the door. A child laid in the blankets crying and bleeding. Petunia grabbed the child and took him inside. She pulled him into her arms as she sat on the couch. The baby’s green eyes reminded of her sister. This was it, the moment that she waited so long for. This was what she was waiting for.

She read the letters and birth certificate for the baby. Her sister wasn’t dead or anything, she had left her child because he didn’t have magic. Petunia realized the name on the birth certificate was erased along with the parents’ names. She felt her heart in her throat. She muttered about her sister and how she could do that. The blood and dirt covered child she held in her arms. This wasn’t her sister’s anymore, he was Petunia’s son now. She took the paper and she felt the magic that oozed from the paper. A contract. She knew what to do.

She grabbed the closest pen and approached it near the paper carefully as she laid the tip of the pen onto the white parchment. She looked at the blanket and saw a name on the blanket, Harry. She remembered a name that she learned about when learning about Lothurr’s name. She knew the Vanes had a tradition for Norse names. Harri Lothurr Vanes, the name she had chosen. She honestly prefers to name him Grimnir, but she wanted to give him Arthur Evans’ real name. Harri was her son now, Harri was hers only.

She held him in her arms and she felt the magic that ran through his veins. The blood of the Vanes that ran in his veins. Tears in her eyes and a smile, this was hers. Her beautiful son and what she was waiting for all this time. It was worth waiting for, after the destruction and the lost of her family, she was a given a child. Her beautiful son.

As magic witness the events, Lady Magic felt time coursing and moving. The change of a person and prophecies to be told. The bloodline of the Vanes and their belongings were unlocked from Lady Magic’s lock. Deep in the woods in an unknown location hid an old mansion that was gathering dust and vines. The time that stopped in the home and had frozen everything in it. The runes were activated as it acknowledged that the blood of the Vanes was finally accepted or introduced once more. The old servants finally woken from their deep slumbers, the boar statues that protected the house had finally awoken and the sun basked the house in all its glory hidden from the eyes of ones without magic.

A certain house elf was the first one to put in actions. Eldir was his name. He ran through the hallways as he shaken up every other groggily woken up house elves and beings, the statues and the portraits of old generations. It was time, the Vanes’ were back. The head elf he was and he knew he had to bring home the new masters. He felt the magic telling him where to go. He had prepared the home and a told a group of elves to prepare a feast for their masters. He missed their young master Lothurr, he knew that Lothurr was long gone. The Vanes’ magic hummed in the mansion as it filled the house with protection and hope.

The portrait of Máni Vanes was awoken from his own slumber. His portrait stood in the main hall of the entrance. He blinked a few times as he glared at the small house elves that were cleaning his portrait.

“How long has it been?” The man muttered.

The small house elf jumped as she noticed the portrait of her master. “Oh, very long, very long. A hundred and twenty years almost. Little Master and the Mistress will arrive. We be happy. Awake and clean for their arrival.” She was a joyful little thing as she told the portrait of her later master Máni.

The man nodded at the small elf as he left his portrait to visit the others. The sound of voices came from other portraits.

The sound of cheers and curiosity filled in the house from previous family members and house elves alike. The master bedroom was prepared for the Mistress and the heir’s bedroom was right next to hrs. The little elves were wondering what the new master and mistress would like to eat and they wondered if they were as kind as their last masters.

Eldir prepared himself to arrive at the home of Petunia Evans. As quick as a pop, he arrived into the living room where sat the woman and the baby.

Petunia gave a small shout and quickly calmed herself.

“Mistress, please!” Eldir quickly said. “I arrived for you two. Bring home. We go home, now.”

“W-who are you?” Petunia asked with curiosity. She was uncertain what this may be, she may have taken a guess that it was a house elf.

“Eldir. I'm Eldir, we must bring you home. Portraits very excited, we very excited.” Eldir rushed his words as he held out his hands.

“Eldir, you must be Lothurr's house elf? He wrote about you in his journals. Wait, how can I go? I'm magicless and I have a job to maintain.” She was very confused.

“No worries, Vanes have a lot of riches and there's a small village near to mansion, you can work there. Must go, the house is safer.” Eldir insisted.

“But, my books and items?” Petunia asked.

“We make arrangements, we will bring all Vanes items and important homely things, nonimportant items will sale with this house, we must, Mistress.” Eldir took Petunia's hand and looked carefully at his young master that was in her arms. “Little master need care, need help.”

Petunia didn’t know what to do, she didn’t really have any emotional attachment to this home. She accepted the small house elf’s demands. It wasn’t long until the deed for the house was sold back and all items she needed was brought to the mansion. She was gone as quickly the moment her dear Harri was given to her.

Arabella Figg never noticed the disappearance of the Evans until the morning, she had signaled Dumbledore about it. The man took an investigation in hand, but couldn’t find them, he couldn’t even locate Petunia Evans. It was hopeless, but he never brought the news to the Potters. He left them in the dark because the youngest twin Harry was no importance to the prophecy and didn’t need to be involved.

Petunia Evans became Petunia Vanes, the lovely woman who owned a beautiful flower shop in the local village and lived deep in the woods with her son Harri Vanes. The small secluded wizarding village was quite glad to learn that the Vanes had come back to live near their village. They accepted Petunia with her lack of magic with much joy and helped her learn about their world and how to care for a magical child. Petunia was graced with a happier life and met a man who became her lover.

Harri Vanes grew up to be a cheerful little boy, he silently despised his real parents, but he loved his mother Petunia. His mom may not be the prettiest woman, but she was the kindest of them all, he wouldn’t trade her in the world. Harri had the brightest green eyes and jet black hair that was awfully fluffy. He obviously took after the Vanes, his looks could have been compared with the portraits of Máni and his wife Melody. He was quite small for his age when growing up, but he was a lovely little boy who looked like the past generations, their quiet and tired eyes with their soft-spoken voice including their rage when provoked.

At age six, Harri met a boy sitting in the woods. Harri never spoke much the other family that also lived in the woods. The boy was slightly taller than Harri, the boy had silky black hair and pale green eyes. The boy was picking up plants and placing them in a basket.

“Hi,” Harri said as he caught the attention of the other boy.

“Oh. You’re the Vanes’ boy... right? I’m Conan...” The boy muttered quietly. Harri smiled brightly.

Harri was excited. He found himself a new playmate. He approached the boy and knelt down next to him.

“I’m Harri, you’re picking up plants for a potion, right! That’s so cool, I never saw you in the village.” Harri said.

“I don’t like going out much, father and dad have me homeschooled and our home is too far,” Conan said as he didn’t want to meet his eyes with the younger boy. “To answer your question, I am picking up plants for a potion. Would you like to help me?”

“Of course! After we’re done, could we go play?!” Harri said happily as he got up.

Conan looked up to Harri. He smiled and nodded. Conan got up and they walked around the forest picking up plants.

That was the day that Conan Lupin-Prince met Harri Vanes and the start of their friendship.


	2. Year 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been fully changed. Updated: 12-23-2017

As the relationship between Conan and Harri begun to grow, it wasn’t long until Conan’s parents and Harri’s mother met. Petunia had invited them inside on a summer day, she and the two other adults allowed the children to go upstairs to explore the Vanes’ manor. Petunia led Conan’s parents into the living room and she insisted that they all sat. Eldir arrived and laid some tea onto the coffee table.

“Severus. I still haven’t forgiven you for the branch incident. It has been a while and who may your husband be?” Petunia said as she grabbed her own cup and sipped it quietly. She looked up to them with silence.

“Petunia.” Severus Snape acknowledged the woman that he knew from childhood. “This is Remus Lupin. We never thought that Harri’s mother would be you. He’s a polite young man and a good influence on Conan.”

“That’s for sure, he isn’t stuck in your potion lab twenty four seven anymore.” Remus snickered as he grabbed a cup for himself and drank. Severus elbowed the other man. Remus hissed in pain and muttered something about sharp elbows. Remus quickly looked at Petunia with a bright smile. “You must be Lily’s sister, right? You look similar to her, I didn’t know that you indulged yourself into the wizarding world. Mrs Potter would always say it was the reason why you were so distanced. Your son is a very handsome young man, he takes after you.”

“Harri is a lovely boy. Harri’s existence is the reason why I had to move here. He was the only one legitimate for the Vanes’ heirship and future lordship. It was my sister who distanced herself from her own family and fell into her distasteful fantasy world with that horrid Potter.” Petunia said with annoyance.

Remus cringed slightly at Petunia’s comment, he hasn’t spoken to James much in the past after the incident of late October. Remus tried to allow Conan to visit James’ son as much as possible with Sirius’ own child. Conan loved spending time with Charlie and Alphard when he was allowed to. Still, it was quite strain with James’ wife after her decision to giveaway their eldest son, Harry, into the muggleworld. Lily had been quite rude about Remus and Severus’ relationship, those were one of the reasons why they wouldn’t go to James’ home. Remus and Severus had decided to distance themselves from the Order, they didn’t want anything to happen to their own child. Sirius’ case had been the same. Sirius and Alphard – an accidental child from one of Sirius’ one night stand – distanced themselves from the Order and their strict opinion about Light and Dark magic. Sirius would always visit the Lupin-Prince household every weekend with Alphard.

It was odd for Remus not to realized that Harri was Harry. The Vanes’ magic had erased every trace of the Potter’s magic from his magical core. Appearances wouldn’t help either. Harri looked heavily like the past generations of Vanes. Remus and Severus could tell the resemblances of Harri with the portraits they saw of Máni and Melody Vanes. Harri had Melody’s short slim figure and short jet black curls with Máni’s brilliant green eyes with the aloof expression. They didn’t put two and two together that the Vanes’ bloodline came from Petunia since they considered it must have come from Petunia’s husband.

“Your husband must be quite proud of his son,” Severus said.

“Husband? I don’t have a husband.” Petunia said with a clueless look.

Both Remus and Severus looked dumbfounded. Remus almost dropped his cup until Severus steady his husband. “Wait, you didn’t marry a wizard? Where did the bloodline come from?”

“Well, from my family, of course. The Vanes were long squibs until Lily had appeared with magic.” Petunia said. “Because of issues, Lily wasn’t accepted into the Vanes family. My father and I never told Lily about the Vanes, she would have ruined my family. The Vanes is a family that is strongly fixated for Dark magic.”

“T-that’s understandable.” Severus quickly said. “Wait, if that’s so, who is Harri’s father?”

“Well, Harri was Lily’s son. Didn’t you realized? He may look barely like Lily, but we can see the resemblance with the eyes.” Petunia said. “Didn’t Lily or the weird Dumbledore man told you that they left Harri on my doorstep?”

“They never told us! James mustn't have known either. James was too distraught about the lost of Harry that he had become a workaholic.” Remus quickly said. He was surprised by the details. He didn’t know if he should tell James or not. Remus was more impressed by the fact that Harri had found Conan in the woods that day. “Hold on... Vanes... Oh... It literally in our face.”

Petunia smiled happily at the man’s realization of the anagram. “Lothurr Vanes had to hide away from the public eyes, he became Arthur Evans. Since Lily changed her last name and steered away from Dark magic, that was considered a rejection of the Vanes’ magic. Her name is even erased from the family tapestry, but it did invite her husband and other son as family.”

“That’s Lily’s eldest son, that’s Harry Potter. Harri, he’s Harri now. He looks nothing like James or Lily, except for Lily’s eyes.” Severus took a moment to digest the information. “No, he’s not Lily’s. He’s yours. He’s your son, he’s of your blood and he’s your son.”

Severus was quick to correct himself.

“You hid Harri from everyone, you hid him in plain view. That is brilliant. Petunia, we promise that we won’t tell anyone about this. I guess that you’d want to keep it as much as a secret. I want to tell James that Harri is alright, but I won’t. Not right now.” Remus was quick to say.

“Thank you.” Petunia said. “I will trust you.”

“We distanced ourselves from the Potters and the... Well... Yeah. Either ways, Harri is a very could influence on our Conan and it would be terrible to destroy their relationship.” Severus said. He was alright with Harri, he met Harri a couple handfuls of time the last few months when he was home. Harri wasn’t nothing like James and Lily, he was alright with that. The boy clearly took after Petunia’s calm nature with tendencies of aggressiveness when it came to protecting others.”

“Maybe we could invite Sirius and Alphard, Alphard would love to have more friends that’s for sure! They could be their own little group until Hogwarts arrive.” Remus suggested. “Without telling Sirius about Harri’s biological parents, of course. He won’t keep his mouth shut for long.”

“That might be a good idea.” Petunia said. She wouldn’t mind that Harri had more friends his age, the children in the village were either too old or had different interests. It took too much energy for Harri to go to the village that was much too far away from the manor.

The adults had moved their conversation to other subjects. Remus had politely asked if Harri could come stay the weekend at the Lupin-Prince’s home this weekend which Petunia gleefully agreed, she honestly didn’t mind since she wanted to have a night at home with her boyfriend, Brandy LeVeille.

Meanwhile with Conan and Harri. They were exploring the manor’s attic with the help of one of the house elf that looked after the young children along with the few portraits that were enjoying watching their current heir with his friend.

Harri was being carried on Conan’s back. Harri wrapped his arms around Conan’s shoulders and looked around. “Oh, Conan, Conan! Over there, look at that cool wardrobe.” Harri was quick to say as he pointed.

“H-Harri, careful. You’re pulling on my hair.” Conan said as Harri apologized to his friend. “Do you think that your mother will agree for a sleepover? I really want you to meet Alphard. He has as much energy as you. You’ll like him very much.”

Unfortunately for Harri, Alphard and Sirius never came to visit that weekend. It wouldn’t be until in later years that Alphard and Harri would finally meet. As the years quietly counted down to the children’s years to start Hogwarts, Conan and Harri quickly became close to one and another, while Petunia found a friendship in Severus and Remus. Petunia was glad that she found herself some friends for the first time that wasn’t untruthful. She trusted them with Harri. Along the years, Petunia happily asked the two men to be Harri’s godfathers which they happily agreed to.

Many years passed until the letter to Hogwarts. Harri’s excitation overtook him as he grabbed the letter and ran to his mother’s room to present it.

“Mom! Mom! It arrived, my letter arrived! I’m going to Hogwarts!” Harri shouted happily as he jumped onto his mother’s bed and hugged the woman who was previously taking a nap. She smiles happily and held her son.

Severus and Remus had sent her a message that morning asking her if she wanted them to come with her. Petunia had gleefully accepted their suggestion.

Petunia’s bright smile as she brushed the son’s hair from his forehead. “That’s quite exciting, is it not?! What about you go write your reply and I’ll prepare myself. We’ll be leaving to Diagon Alley in a few minutes, Conan and his fathers will be there waiting for you.”

Harri squealed happily as he got off and ran towards his room to write his reply and he got his coat. He gave it to the messenger owl that was waiting and watched it fly off. Harri stumbled down the stairs as he could he the portraits’ laughter when they watch the rushed little boy. Eldir the house elf walked up to Harri and held up a small plate for him to eat, Eldir wouldn’t let his young master leave the home without having something to eat first. He made a few couple fruits and cream sandwiches for Harri. Harri happily at the sandwiches made by Eldir and he thanked the small elf once he was done. The elf popped out of view once. Harri saw his mother arrived as she held out her hand.

“Mom, is Brandy coming too? I really want to see him today, he promised he would show me the best bookshops.” Harri asked his mother who agreed once more with a nod. Harri shouted happily as he and she walked into the floo to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harri stumbled out of the floo and into someone. The person grabbed him gently and stabilized him.

•

Alphard was standing in front of the floo with his back facing it without thinking. He was waiting for his friend Conan who had asked they do their Hogwarts shopping that day. He watched his father talking to a woman with a pretty face. He suddenly heard the floo flare up. He looked back in hopes that it was Conan. Instead he received an armful of another boy.

He carefully held the other person and realized it was a much shorter boy with brilliant green eyes. Alphard took a moment and felt his heartbeat race. The boy begun to apologize quickly as he steady himself and pulled away from Alphard’s arms. Alphard didn’t want to let go of the pretty boy with the jet black hair and green eyes. Alphard questioned himself if it was love at first sight that he was seeing.

“I’m so sorry!” The boy was quick to say. Alphard was quick to realize that there was a woman that came out of the floo, it must of the been the boy’s mother.

“It’s fine!” Alphard quickly said. “Are you here for your Hogwarts stuffs? I am too.”

“Oh, yes! My mother and I received my letter today, we arrived here to wait for my friend! I’m Harri Vanes, what year will you be in? I’ll be in my first year.” Harri said.

“Alphard Black!” Alphard was quick to say with a sense of pride. He wanted to make good impression on Harri. “I’m going to be in my first year too, my friend wanted to wait until today for our Hogwarts shopping. Would you and your friend want to come with me and my friend? My dad is over there.”

Alphard quickly turned back to the direction of his father. “Old man! Are you done flirting?! There’s someone I want you to meet!” He shouted at his father’s direction. Before Alphard’s father could properly approach them. The entrance into the Leaky Cauldron suddenly opened to reveal Conan and his fathers.

Harri jumped up and down happily then he ran towards Conan and launched himself into the taller boy’s arms. “Conan! I missed you!” Harri happily said.

Conan laughed as he held Harri. “Hey! It seems like you and your mother arrived before us. Oh, it seems like you must have met Alphard too.” Conan held up Harri from the ground. He could feel Harri’s warm breath on his neck as Harri tried to hold himself without making the both of them fall. Conan approached Alphard quick as he realized the Sirius was next to Petunia.

“Hi, Aunt Tunie. I found a lost Harri.” Conan said as he showed off Harri. Conan gently puts Harri down. He turned towards Alphard. “Hey, Alphard! This here is Harri. This is who I wanted you to meet over the years.”

Alphard took a breath as he realized that the pretty boy he met already knew Conan and was waiting for Conan. He wondered how they met. “Yeah, he stumbled into my arms before you arrive. It was such a romantic moment until you came in.” Alphard said smugly with a small laughter.

“Snivellus,” Sirius said bitterly towards Severus before turning towards Remus and Conan. “Hey, Remus. Hey, Conan!”

“Hello, Severus and Remus.” Petunia politely said as she and Sirius both approached the other adults, they left the children in their own devices.

“Tunie, it’s lovely to see you again! It’s quite unfortunate you couldn’t come last week for dinner.” Severus quietly said as he ignored Sirius’ comment. Remus gave a small kick towards his best friend, Sirius.

“Petunia! Meet Sirius. Sirius, meet Petunia. Petunia is our neighbor, her son and Conan have been friends for a few years. Tunie, this here is Sirius, a Hogwarts friend of ours.” Remus said.

Sirius had begun to bug Severus for fun and giggles. Severus muttered angrily.

Sirius and Severus’ antagonistic relationship had calmed down after the years. Sirius had found a friend in Severus’ odd personality and understood why Remus loved Severus so much. He supported Remus and Severus’ relationship. Sirius and Severus had found a friendship and mutual grounds thanks to Remus. They kept on the streaks of annoying one and another whenever they met. James and Lily never learned about their newfound friendship, Lily shared a heavily dislike of Severus and James was always occupied.

“Petunia? Aren’t you Lily’s sister?” Sirius asked. Sirius remembered Lily saying her name. He held out his hand towards the short woman. “I’m Sirius Black.”

“Petunia Vanes. It’s lovely to meet you.” Petunia said with a sweet smile. She shook the man’s hand before letting go. “Yes, I am Lily’s sister. I haven’t had any connection with my sister ever since she left after her marriage to Potter.”

The adults were quick to indulge themselves in a conversation after their introductions. Sirius enjoyed speaking to the older woman. He found her quite interesting and nice.

“Hey, Harri. What house will you be? I’m going to be in Gryffindor, like my dad!” Alphard said happily.

“I hope to be in Ravenclaw... The Vanes were commonly known to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hufflepuff seems nice too, there were a few Vanes that were in Hufflepuff.” Harri said happily. “Some of the portraits at home said that on the Hufflepuff’s floor there’s an entrance into the kitchen! And the Hogwarts house elves would gladly provide students some snacks.”

“That’s so cool! We should totally go there all the three, I mean four! We have another friend, Charlie. Oh, he’s so cool, you’ll love him. If you go into Ravenclaw, we’ll be two Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor! Oh, that’s so cool. I don’t mind what house you’re in. You and Conan both seem like bookworms, we could do pranks! You and Conan will be the brains of the pranks, while Charlie and I will be the brawn!” Alphard excitingly said.

“Alphard! Take a breath.” Harri said surprisingly to the boy who spoke really fast. “Next thing you know, you’ll bite your tongue.”

Conan patted his friend’s shoulder. “Calm down, you’re making a scene.”

Alphard was quick to blush lowered his voice, he slipped out a small laughter as he looked at Conan and his new friend, Harri.

“I-I, yeah! You’re right. Sorry, I’m so excited. I never had more friends than just Conan and Charlie.” Alphard looked at Harri with sincerity. “I don’t want to bore you into leaving me.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind if you’re a bore!” Harri said with a smile.

Alphard quietly froze is gazed onto Harri’s smile. Alphard blushed even more, he could hear Conan’s snickering. Alphard elbowed Conan. Alphard broke into a grin as he grabbed both of Conan and Harri’s hand, he dragged them into Diagon Alley that opened up after a random wizard opened it. The random wizard shouted as he pressed his back against the wall to let the children run into the alley. “Let’s get our uniforms!” Alphard’s voice was loud and clear.

Sirius noticed his son run before them and Petunia was surprised by the boys who ran by them. Severus shouted angrily at Sirius.

“Alphard Regulus Black! You get back here!” Sirius screamed angrily as he ran after the boy and accidentally pushed the random wizard into the wall again. The random wizard groaned in pain. Remus and Petunia apologized to the man.

Petunia was next to break into a run after Sirius grabbed her by the wrist. Petunia tried her best to follow and not trip over her long skirt. “Harri, dearest! Please be careful! Oh no, your boy will make my precious Harri fall down and bruise himself!” She pestered Sirius angrily.

Alphard laughed loudly as he looked back and saw his father and Harri’s mother. Remus and Severus shrugged it off and followed them in a small walk. They weren’t in the mood for the others shenanigans.

The boys ran into Madam Malkin’s shop. The bell rang as the door was opened.

“Oh, hello?” Madam Malkin said as she saw the three young men stumbling in.

Hello, ma’am! We’re here for our Hogwarts robes!” Alphard quickly announced.

Harri held onto Alphard’s arm since his hand was still in Alphard’s grip. Conan had physically given up and was laying on the ground. His hand was also in Alphard’s grip. It was a ridiculous scene in Madam Malkin’s opinion. She laughed it up sweetly. She found it precious to see a tight knitted friendship.

Sirius and Petunia rushed in.

“W-wait for us. Oh geez...” Petunia said as she approached Harri and looked at him for a second. “Are you alright? No bruises? Just tired? Alright.”

“Alphard, next time, warn us instead of running off with your friends. I know you’re excited, but damn” Sirius said, but he was smacked over the head by the smaller woman.

“Watch your language, children are here, Black.” Petunia said. Sirius gave a small shout of pain before muttering to her to call him Sirius.

“Oh! Mister Black, how are you, well, yes. Yes, children are quite excited for Hogwarts. Your son and his friends are sweetheart. Oh! Hello Misters Lupin-Princes! Well, yes, yes. One of you, come on up. I’ll measure you one at the time.” Madam Malkin said as Alphard let go of his friends and went with the woman. Harri and Conan – after removing Conan from the floor, of course – went to sit on the waiting chairs with the adults. Sirius was being shouted at by Petunia. Severus was snickering and Remus sighed quietly.

A blond boy walked into the shop with a woman that looked eerily similar. The woman went towards the small checkout counter and the boy took a seat next to Harri.

“Hey, are you both going to Hogwarts too?” The boy asked Harri and Conan.

“Yes! We are going to Hogwarts this year. Our friend Alphard is over there getting himself measured for his uniform. I’m Harri Vanes, who might you be?” Harri asked cheerfully.

Conan tilted his head and waved. “Oh, hey, Draco.”

“Wait, Conan? Alphard?” Draco said curiously. He tilted his head and saw Severus, Sirius, and Remus.

“Uncle Sev?! And uncle Sirius.”

Sirius stopped speaking to Petunia and looked at the small blond. “Oh... Bratty Nephew... I mean, hello, Draco.”

Draco’s mother approached and saw the adults that she recognized. “Oh! How wonderful. Cousin Sirius, where have you been? I haven’t seen you in a while, you never came or accepted to party invitation. And Severus, how wonderful it is to see you, I see Conan as grown into a handsome young man. How are you, Remus?” She happily said.

Remus shared a small reply with a smile. Severus waved at Narcissa and Sirius muttered a pitiful excuse.

She realized the other woman and the child. Draco’s mother looked happy.

“Hello, I’m Narcissa Black.” She smiled brightly at the other woman.

Harri and Petunia greeted Narcissa gently. Narcissa had taken a liking towards Petunia and her son. It wasn’t long until Draco and Narcissa left, Harry and Conan finally got their measurements. The adults placed their orders for the uniforms to be mail delivered and they went out to finish to buy most of the items. They ended their day by getting their wands. They arrived at Ollivander’s.

“Ah, will you look at that, a Vanes. It has been a few years since the last Vanes as come by, but this time its one that accepted his role.” Ollivander said as he turned towards the three families.

“Mister Black, 11’, oak, dragon heartstring. Mister Lupin, 10¼”, cypress, unicorn hair. Mister Snape, 9’, red oak, unicorn hair.” The elder man said towards the men and looked at the children.

“Hello, sir! I’m Alphard Black, the tall one is Conan Lupin-Prince and the little one is Harri Vanes!” Alphard quickly said before his friend could say anything else.

“Excellent, my father had given to Harri Vanes’ ancestor, Lothurr Vanes, his first wand! A beautiful wand that my father made from products of America, 8’, rowan wood, Rougarou hair.” Ollivander said with pride and reminiscence of his father.

“Yeah! My mom and I found his old wand, it’s so pretty.” Harri said happily.

“Yes, I, unfortunately, never got to see it, I bet it was. Now, now, who will go first?” Ollivander asked.

Alphard pushed Harri forward. “Harri, you should go first!”

Ollivander asked him to hold out his main arm and Harri did. Harri got measured and he was brought a few wands. The first few were difficult and didn’t accept him. Until they found the one.

“This one, this must be the one, 14’, sycamore wood, thestral tail hair... Quite experimental and easily bored.” He said he gave it to Harri.

“I... This one! This one feels friendly!” Harri said happily. Harri felt the wand give a small hum and he simply smiled.

Ollivander simply shared a smile and Petunia paid for the wand. They waited for Alphard and Conan. Alphard’s wand was a 10’, dogwood, dragon heartstring. Conan’s wand was 12’, walnut, dragon heartstring.

Their day finished quickly, Harri and Alphard shared a small hug goodbye and left their ways. Petunia, Severus, and Remus went to go get Petunia’s boyfriend for dinner with their children. Sirius and Alphard went home.

As Sirius and Alphard arrived at Grimmauld place, Alphard was smiling and he was excited about September.

“Sooo, Harri, right?” Sirius asked as he patted his son’s head. “Seems like you have a crush.”

Sirius snickered at his son who was suddenly shouted. “I-it’s not like that! He’s super nice and sweet, he’s really different from Conan and Charlie, it’s a huge change. Did you see him? He’s really pretty too.”

“He was quit adorable, who knows, maybe you... and him... In the future.” Sirius joked slightly as he saw his son huffed and ran towards his room. Sirius laughed at his son’s reaction.

•

Charlie Potter was an egotistic young man. He wouldn’t lie that he was proud of himself and he was quite amazing in his own personal information. His parents would shower him with compliments and he had amazing godparents.

He was a charming young boy, he had his mother’s auburn hair that was fluffy and brushed back with his mother’s bright green eyes. His face was splattered with freckles and he had his father’s smile. He was tall for his age and he had a built for a chaser in Quidditch games.

He was always trying to live in his mother’s expectations. Always had the highest grades, the best social skills, and a hopeful future. They always expected so much of him.

There were things that bothered him sometimes. He found himself very lonely. Of course, he had his childhood friend Alphard Black and Conan Lupin.

He also knew the Weasleys, because his mother and Dumbledore would insist that he meets them. He liked the older children of the Weasley family. He didn’t like Ronald or Ginerva. He found Ronald too self-centred, more than he was! It was quite surprising. His mother and Molly kept pushing him towards the clingy girl named Ginerva, she looked too much like his mother and Molly. He was slightly disgusted at the thoughts of getting close to the young girl. Ginerva would... get physically violent. She would dig her nails into his arm to get his attention, she would shove him and hit him for no reasons. He hated Ginerva.

He once heard that his mother and Molly speaking about an engagement. He didn’t like that idea, he knew that his father would  stop them. His father didn’t like the Weasleys either, but didn’t say anything because the man loved his mother. Or feared her. Charlie wasn’t certain, he couldn’t tell the difference between fear and love.

Charlie was excited to see his friends Conan and Alphard. The three of them shared diaries that transferred messages to one and another. He wrote to them, Conan and Alphard wrote to him about their friend Harri. Charlie tilted in curiosity. He thought about the new person that his friends met. He wondered who Harri Vanes was and how the boy might look like. He learned that Conan and Harri were friends since five years ago and Alphard had an obvious crush on Harri. He slept the night before Hogwarts with questions.

The day finally arrived and it didn’t take long for him to get breakfast then leave for Hogwarts with his parents.

As Charlie stood at Platform 9 ¾, he looked around for his friends. It’s been a month since he actually seen Alphard and Conan. He saw them for his birthday, but they left immediately because they wanted to prepare for school. Charlie could understand because his mother forced him through intense studying.

He saw Alphard and Conan who stood with their backs facing Charlie. They were shadowing a small young boy in front of him. Charlie was purely interested if it was the boy that his friends met. He felt a pull towards the stranger.

Charlie approached his friends and laid his hand on Alphard’s shoulder to turn him. He laid his eyes on another pair of green eyes.

The boy was short and small, he had bright green eyes and black hair that was messier than his own. The younger boy had pale skin and a look of curiosity as the boy started eyeing Charlie. The younger one was already in his Hogwarts clothes, the boy wore the uniform perfectly except for the outside coat which seemed to big for him. Charlie couldn’t help, but stare. The boy felt familiar. Charlie’s heart rushed and his own magic was calling out for the boy before him, he restrained his magic back. He didn’t want to scare the young boy off.

What felt like hours, was only a few minutes. Alphard was waving his hand in front of Charlie and Conan was shaking Charlie’s arm. Charlie shook his head and turned towards Alphard.

“Hey, Alph! There you are, who is this? Is this someone new? He looks too young to be one of us.” Charlie asked with excitement. He didn’t want to mistaken Harri for someone else.

“Oh! Hey, Charlie! Long time no see, meet Harri Vanes! I met him and his mother at Diagon Alley when I went to get my things for school with Conan. My dad was pretty chill to bring Harri and Conan with us to the platform because Harri’s mum was busy and Conan’s fathers are already at school for work.” Alphard said happily as he pointed towards the younger boy.

“Charles Potter! You can call me, Charlie.” Charlie said in a soft tone. He wanted to get to know the smaller boy. He wanted to know everything about Harri Vanes.

“Hi! You can call me, Harri. I’m so excited. We’re all finally beginning Hogwarts!” Harri said happily.

Charlie simply wanted to protect the boy before hi,. He had a sense of guilt and the need to protect Harri. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling that. He was surprised that Harri didn’t gushed or asked questions about he was. He thought that Harri didn’t know about who he was or just didn’t care.

It wasn’t long until the four boys moved onto the train. From a distance, James was looking at the scene. He was listening to his wife speaking to Molly and Molly’s children. He saw the fourth boy, a small little thing that stood near Conan and had a sweet expression. James couldn’t help himself and looked at his son with his friends and their new friend. His son looked so happy. He wondered if Harry was happy. He saw the changes in Charlie’s face. Charlie looked happy when meeting the new boy. He quietly looked away once he saw Ronald Weasley leave to follow Charlie and his group of friends leave. His wife held onto his arm and spoke happily with Molly. James wanted to leave and go to work. He had work to do. There was so much to do.

The four boys found a small compartment. Harri and Alphard sat next to the window and they were parallel to one and another. Charlie quickly sat next to Harri.  Conan sat next to Alphard as he took out his book. He noticed how small and slender Harri was. Harri looked breakable. He noticed that Harri wore a necklace that had a symbol, it looked like a lightning. It looked like his scar.

“Hey, Harri, what is your necklace?” Charlie asked with curiosity.

“Oh? It’s a sōwilō symbol. You know, Norse rune for the sun! My family like Norse mythology things. My name is Norse for ‘lord’! Isn’t that cool?” Harri said happily. “My mum’s middle name is Nanna for ‘mother’.”

“That’s really interesting, is your last name also connected? Does that mean you’re a pureblood?” Charlie asked.

“He’s a pureblood from a squib-line!” Alphard added as he remembered a few conversations he had with Harri. 

“Yeah, Vanes is French for Vanir, the Vanir were a group of gods that were associated with magic and other things. The portraits at Harri’s home would tell us tales about them and stories about past Vanes.” Conan added with a smile.

Harri nervously smiled at Charlie.

“That’s really cool, that’s like Alphard’s family who’s obsessed with stars,” Charlie said.

“Hey, we have cool names!” Alphard said with a laugh. “At least I wasn’t name something so boring like Charlie, isn’t that like the same name as one of the Weasley kids?”

Charlie threw a kick at Alphard’s direction, Alphard groaned in a pain as he pulled his knee to his chest and glared at his best friend.

They continued to speak and laugh about multiple subjects. They spoke about the house they would be. It was obvious that Charlie and Alphard wanted to go to Gryffindor and the two other would be going to Ravenclaw. They exchanged more  information.

It wasn’t long until the calm of their compartment was ruined. They were disturbed by an oddly rude girl and an annoying blond pureblood. Charlie constantly hid himself under an invisibility cloak whenever he saw something red behind the door. It wasn’t long until they got to the school. It was already night and Charlie was practically sleepwalking as he  kept bumping into his friends. Conan suggested they throw Charlie overboard into the lake when they were on the boats crossing from the shore to the land. Charlie didn’t like that idea from Conan.

They finally arrived back on the shore and they walked into the school. They were led by and old woman. The halls they walked through were large and lit with candles. It was such an old castle. The moving staircases were terrifying for Harri while the others were amazed. They finally arrived at the Great Hall.

The young firsts years were grouped up into a small crowd in front of the small stairs that led towards the teacher’s tables. The house tables were behind them and the older students were already seated.

An old looking man with a long white beard stood tall and smiled over the wave of students. He was proud of himself and glad that the number of students got higher. He saw the hope of the wizarding standing in the crowd of first years. He had singled out Charlie to train him and made sure he wouldn’t be distracted. It was difficult to make him friends with Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley, it won’t be long until the boy realized that they would be excellent friends. He made sure that a bright young muggle-born girl would in the boy-who-lived’s friend circle. He pushed and placed the pieces of the puzzles for the greater good.

“Hello, students! Welcome to a brand new year of Hogwarts.” The old man spoke. He began to speak about the teachers and the places they were allowed to go. He took his seat back behind the teacher’s table and the old woman that led the children took a step next to the stool. She had a worn out hat in her hands.

It wasn’t long they begun to call out the first year’s names for the sorting.

“Black, Alphard!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Granger, Hermione!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Longbottom, Neville!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

“Lupin-Prince, Conan!”

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Malfoy, Draco!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Potter, Charles!”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

It wasn’t long until they reached Harri’s name, Harri couldn’t wait for his turn until he heard the woman call out his name. “Vanes, Harri!”

Harri walked towards the stool and took a seat as the woman dropped the hat upon his head.

“Now, now. That’s quite a secretive mind, you’ve got.” A voice said. Harri was surprised at the sudden voice. “Don’t worry, I’m only looking at the surface of it all. You might be brave, but not enough to be a Gryffindor. You’re loyal to your only family and old portraits, perfect for Hufflepuff. You’re ambitions to show your discoveries and creations, including the ones of your ancestor, not Slytherin. Ah, yes, Lothurr Vanes, he was quite the mind. You would make him proud. You have a mind just like his, but your interest are powered by something else. You have a desire to know more in life. Better be it...”

“RAVENCLAW!”

Harri smiled as he saw the grey part of his uniform turn blue and the moment the hat was off, he got up and ran towards Conan. He sat next to the tall boy. The sorting went on. Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Alphard and Charlie’s distaste, sat next to them. The sorting was quickly finished once a dark-skinned boy named Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

They were allowed to eat once the Headmaster said a few more last thing. The boys immediately dug into their food as if they were starving. When they were finished, they were told to follow two older students of their own house respectively.

The older students were prefects, Robert Hilliard and Penelope Clearwater. They led first years towards the Ravenclaw’s tower to get to their common room. Conan was freaking out because he was scared of heights as he stared down the open staircase that led up towards the dorms as they climbed up. Harri was too excited and rushed towards the front as he dragged Conan who seemed seconds away from screaming or puking... or both. Nobody could tell from Conan’s neutral expression, except for the fear in his eyes that screamed out for help from the others students when he was being dragged by a boy smaller than him. Harri really didn’t care to notice.

They reached towards a large door with an eagle-shaped knocker.

“As you can see, to enter the common room, we have to answer to a riddle that will be given and the riddle changes every two weeks. It’s also time, you have a minute to answer the riddle.” Prefect Clearwater said as she indicated.

She quickly answers to the current riddle for the entrance and led the students into the common room.

She and Robert Hilliard begun to tell the students about the rules and the schedule, they pointed out where the girls and boys’ dorms were located and indicated how the students would be roomed and their rooms with their roommates would be written down onto a piece of paper that was pinned on a board in the common room for the first week. They were allowed to choose their own roommates with a limit of four students only of the same gender.

Filius Flitwick finally arrived to meet the students. The small man was excited to meet his new students. He was quite interested to pick and poke these young minds and their knowledge. He introduced himself and answered the questions that were asked by the students. He was quite surprised at a young muggleborn girl who asked too many questions and answered herself by accident. He kept his patience as he answered to her. Conan groaned in annoyance and dragged Harri towards the board to write down their names then left to their room.

The two boys that arrived in their room and their trunks appeared in middle of the room. Harri and Conan placed their trunks in front of the bed they wanted. Harri took the bed near the window and Conan took the bed next to Harri and near the door. He didn’t want to wake up at the sight of a window.

That was the end of the first night at Hogwarts for Harri and Conan.

•

Charlie was plugging his ears as he tried to plug out the sound that came out of Ronald Weasley’s mouth. He was seconds away from strangling the redhead. Alphard simply looked away and was seconds away from laughing. Charlie was certain he would commit murder and smother Alphard with a pillow that night.

They had arrived at the Gryffindor dorms after being led by the Gryffindor Prefects. They entered the red colour schemed common room and they met their Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. They met the elder woman a few times when Charlie’s parents would host parties. He knew his father looked up to McGonagall and that she was his father’s favourite teacher.

The moment that Minerva McGonagall laid her eyes on the Black heir and the Potter heir. She felt her heart stop and began to think about her retirement as she answered the first years’ questions. It wasn’t long until everyone stopped asking questions and everyone went to their rooms. Charlie and Alphard shared a room with Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Charlie was internally dying as everyone went to sleep after setting in and Ronald Weasley began to snore. Very loudly.

Charlie wondered if his father would help him cover up for murder.


	3. Intermission: James I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note that first chapters in this series have been fully updated. I'll ask that you go read them so you can be fully updated with the story.
> 
> Anyways, along with other news, the story will have intermissions into James' side of the story. Sort of a short story. It's an insight into James' life so far. He might as well be considered another main character for this story. They will be very short, roughly 1k to 2k words for James' story. The main story will always consist of roughly 5-7k chapters (excluding the first, which was a prologue.)
> 
> Happy holiday, everyone.

James Potter had woken up on a cold Friday. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. He stared at the ceiling of his home. The same ceiling, the same schedule, and the same end. It was a simple cycle. He couldn’t feel the dip on the other side of the bed, his wife must have gone to work...

His wife.

Her.

Her name is Lily Potter. He was her husband. They had two sons. Charles and Harry. Charles was gone to Hogwarts and Harry was just in bed. Yes. Harry was simply sleeping. Harry was always home, that’s why he was never out. James told himself.

James told himself that Harry was a little sick since Halloween of 1981, that’s why he rarely saw Harry. Harry was home. Harry was always home. Dumbledore and Lily never took him away, they simply took Harry to St-Mungos and he was diagnosed with a disease. That’s what happened, right?

James got up and looked around his bedroom. He had to make breakfast for himself and Harry then he had to go to work. He grabbed a robe and put it on. He walked out into the hallway. He walked towards the stairs and stopped near a door. He carefully knocked on it. “Harry, are you awake today? I hope you are, I’ll make breakfast for you.” The man said in a low voice. James hoped that Harry would finally come out today.

He walked down the stairs. The home was empty, Lily rarely came back home to James. She was always said she was busy. She would never say what she was busy with. He knew that Lily changed jobs after the incident. He walked into the kitchen and prepared some coffee, he finally moved to making some breakfast and lunch for himself and Harry. He knew he would come home late tonight. Lily had told him not to make dinner. He should at least make something for Harry. It took a few moments for breakfast to be done, he grabbed a tray and placed a plate of waffles with fruits and cream, he added a cup of orange juice. He took the tray carefully and went back up the stairs. He looked at the door to Harry’s bedroom, it used to be Harry and Charles’ old nursery. He laid the tray in front of the door.

“Harry? I don’t know if you’re awake yet... I made breakfast. Eat up soon, alright? I’ll make some lunch for you, it’ll be in the fridge. Would you like some sweets too? I have time to mix up something too... And dinner! I’ll also make dinner, it’ll be soup. Harry, will you please answer? Are you mad?” James asked. James never knew why Harry never spoke, Lily used to always reassured that Harry was just sick. His poor Harry, his eldest and heir. “I’ll be home late tonight, I’m sorry I won’t be more early. You know how work can be. Your brother wrote back, he made some friends! You remember Alphard and Conan, right? And, and, there’s Har-”

He stopped. His face felt warm and wet. His vision was blurry. He remembered something. He remembered when he took Charles with Lily to the platform. Black hair and green eyes. Smiling and speaking with the other boys. “Oh.” James stopped as he took back the tray.

“Oh, yes. Harry. Yes, I forgot, you also went to Hogwarts. Yes.” James walked down the stairs. “Harry is at Hogwarts. You’re not sick, you’re perfectly okay. You were with Alphard and Conan over the weekend, that’s why we didn’t see you that week. Yes. Harry is alright. He’s with Charlie. Yes, oh, they are the new Marauders with the little Malfoy boy. Why hasn’t Harry written yet? He hardly ever talks to me or Lily... Harry will write soon, of course.” James said with a small chucked that slipped out. His face felt even wetter. His hands that were holding the trays were still wet. His son Harry went to Hogwarts with Charles, Harry was in Ravenclaw. Yes, Charles said that Harry was in Ravenclaw with Conan. James felt a little smug, yes, his son was a bright little boy. He wondered why Charles kept writing Harry’s name with an ‘I’. He’d have to ask that soon. He couldn’t speak anymore. When had James crumble down to his knees, he was sitting on the floor, his glasses had fogged up, when had that happened? Why were his cheeks wet? He found it troublesome to breathe as he hiccuped.

“Harry is alright. Harry is alright. He’s alright. I-I’m. I’m.” James tried to speak. “W-why is it so hard to speak? Oh dear... Harry is alright.”

He tried to himself. Harry was alright. Charles was alright. Lily was always okay. She hardly spoke to him anymore, she wasn’t the woman he loved, it was alright, she gave him his sons. Harry and Charles. Charles is at Hogwarts in Gryffindor. Harry, Harry was at Hogwarts too and he was in Ravenclaw. Wasn’t he? Wasn’t Harry at Hogwarts? He wasn’t.

“I’m so sorry. Harry, I’m so sorry. P-please, forgive me.” James said as he cradled his face in his hands. He cried and sniffled. He kept apologizing. He quietly crumbled to the ground even more and laid on the cold floor. He removed his hands and stared at nothing. The floor was dirty. He should get up. He rubbed his tears away. He got up slowly. He mumbled quietly his apologies. He grabbed the cup of warm coffee. His hands were trembling. “Harry is at Hogwarts. He’ll write, Charles will bring news if he doesn’t. I have to go to work. I have to go to work. Charles will write about his adventures with Harry. My dear sons, my beautiful boys.”

James Fleamont Potter had become a delusional man after the disappearance of Harry. Lily left it the way it was, she knew that James wouldn’t do anything harsh. She left him to his own device and left him to believe that Harry was just in his room. Lily would build up the lies and made sure he would go to work afterward. Lily always threw out the plates of food that James would leave out before work, it made it seem like Harry did indeed eat them. Lily didn’t care what James did, as long as he didn’t get into her and Dumbledore’s work. Lily didn’t care for James anymore, she only needed him for his money and influential name.

Will James ever be alright?


End file.
